The brain
by Zomgirl
Summary: Hasta la mente más fría,distante y calculadora puede jugarte una buena jugarreta ¿no es así Near?


_**La serie no me pertecene,le pertence a sus respectivos creadores Hooola~ Sí,estoy Inspirada con Death note siempre me atrapa y no creo que me canse a alabar La serie xDDDD Si más que agregar,comienzo.**_

…_**..**_

Era una de esas tardes donde no tenía nada Interesante con qué jugar había hecho tres ciudades de legos,cuatro torres de naipes pero aún así estaba aburrido se dispuso a ver desde el balcón cercano el transcurso de la tarde Mirar desde arriba a los demás como jugaban con otros se reían otros se disgustaban y discutían por cualquier índole otros ni hablaban solo estaban acostados en el verde pasto mirando el cielo que irradiaba calor en ese tiempo era verano las flores estaban a su esplendor coloridas y hermosas naturalmente;tomó su mechón favorito con su dedo índice y empezó a retocerlo en su dedo en un movimiento circular repitiendo esto mientras analizaba su panorama en trance el único que no divisó afuera era su Auto proclamado némesis siempre estaba en la compañía del pelirrojo adicto a los videojuegos ambos siempre reían o se hacían bromas que empezó a verlos juntos se preguntó que se sentía tener un amigo con quién hablar por lo general él compartía los juegos ni pensamientos nada con nadie y así le gustaba ya que el silencio era su compañía preferida siempre armado cosas rompecabezas,ciudades,o torres era su actividad favorita ya que no era atlético ciertamente era sedentario jamás disfrutó de sudar haciendo actividad física era desagradable igualmente para él,cansado de ver hacía el horizonte se fue adentra a su pieza aún pensativo a paso lento se dirigió abrió su puerta mirando su desorden primero subió la vista y miró una figura alta y esbelta tomando un robots sumido en esa actividad mientras con su dentadura sostenía una barra de chocolate a medio comer su cabello rozaba sus hombros estaba cruzado de piernas pegado a la pared al lado de la ventana-su cama estaba pegada a la ventana-y al lado de este acostado sobre la cama con las piernas sobre las del rubio estaba el pelirrojo jugando en su Psp concentrado sus cabello recaían en sus googles tenía los brazos alzados con sus manos sostenía el aparato después de obsérvales un rato,levantó una ceja.

Mello,Mat ¿qué les trae por aquí?-preguntó apáticamente mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacía la izquierda en señal de confusión pero su rostro se veía impasible.-

Sólo veníamos un rato,y no estabas en tú pieza así que decidimos esperarte.-lo miró de reojo el rubio mientras aún tenía el juguete entre sus manos subiendo y bajando el brazo del robot una y otra vez-Ven siéntate.-pidió el rubio,no más bien Ordenó.-

Está bien.-dijo sin más caminó hasta su cama,El de cabellos rojizos le dio un espacio su cama no era amplia por lo que terminó por acostarse dudoso si apoyar su cabeza de la pierna del rubio,así que se sentó en una esquina,pero era inútil,matt estaba impidiendo el sentarse ya que estaba acostado en si toda la cama;eb su mente decía que esto era estúpido Mello lo odiaba -_¿qué hace en mi habitación? ¿me hará una broma? ¿me dirá algo? ¿Qué tiene entre manos?-_se preguntó mentalmente mientras teorías se formulaba en su cerebro pero ninguna tenía sentido en sí,no sabía nada solo tenía un porcentaje de 10 porciento de que le haría una que sí lo hubiera hecho fuera en el momento en el que caminara hacía ellos con una cuerda,con un golpe, o simplemente un truco,pero nada;el dos porciento era de lo imprevisible del rubio y de su amigo que no rechistaba a una orden de este teorías volaron cuando sintió que el Pelirrojo se movió después de unos minutos que se sentó y apoyó su espalda de la pared ahora ambos contrarios estaban mirándolo en la misma posición el solo estaba muy confundido ya cansado decidió preguntar.

¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿para que vinieron?-preguntó con la misma voz calmada y sin ningún sentimiento en particular Los dos se miraron,y dieron una sonrisa de medio lado eso solo desconcertó más al de cabellos blancos.-

¿Te gustan los juegos…No es así?-preguntó el rubio,mientras su amigo prosigió.-

Decidimos hacerte un juego,ya que te gustan.-terminó el pelirojo.-

¿Qué es? ¿Un rompecabezas? ¿adivinanzas…?-preguntó sin saber ni ápice a que se referían,los dos solo negaron con la cabeza.-¿Entonces que….?-no terminó de formular la pregunta por que Matt se movió rápidamente detrás de él sosteniendo sus brazos y Mello se posicionó delante de él esperó una golpiza,menos lo que el rubio hizo a continuación,sonrió y lo tomo de la barquilla para besarlo,jamás había sido besado era una sensación extraña sobre sus labios pero no era desagradable,pero ese beso hizo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajesen y empezaran a moverse bruscamente,pero Matt era Mayor que el y más fuerte lo sostuvo sin mucho esfuerzo físico a pesar de que no hiciera nada más que jugar tenía fuerza mientras que el rubio con su dedo pulgar abrió el labio inferior del Albino y exploró con su lengua la cavidad del otro este solo estaba tieso no respondió al beso pero en el fondo le estaba gustando no lo iba admitir,el sabor achocolatado de la lengua del otro se hizo más intenso mientras más su lengua hacía contacto con la suya cuando el aire era una necesidad el rubio se separó y empezó a bajar hacía el cuello del mismo,haciendo que se tensara aún más El pelirrojo lo había atado con su manga larga dejando expuesto su abdomen; Sintió que subieron su camisa y pellizcaban sus pezones levemente para después explorar su abdomen,al pelirrojo le encantó lo suave que era la piel del otro sacó sus manos y desabrochó desde atrás la camisa color hueso del aludido dejando ver al que estaba en frente,El de cabellos dorados empezó a morde uno de los hombros ligeramente del más bajo,el no podía ocultar nada ya su auto control se reducía su respiración se entrecortaba más y más su sonrojo se volvía más leve y retenía gemidos que se acumulaban en su garganta y pedían salir,un calor empezó a invadirlo.

-Entonces,Near no es un robot después de todo~ huh.-dijo Matt,en el oído del otro y bajó su ancha camiseta dejándolo ahora expuesto de la cintura hacía mientras el rubio se posicionó entre las piernas del mismo,matt besaba su nuca y hombros y de vez en cuando mordía esas zonas ocasionando escalofríos al Albino.

U…Uste..des…Son..unos…i..idiotas….-A voz forzada pronunció el albino mientras se empezaba a retorcer ligeramente por el contacto del otro,entonces Mello,bajó los pantalones del otro y miró el miembro desde la tela de los bóxers del mismo estaba bastante excitado y también el podía sentirlo ya estaba sentado en la entre pierna de este y sus pantalones apretados no ayudaban del todo,empezó a tocar debajo de la tela,ya no podía retener gemidos más…solo tenía que resistir un poca más,pero no pudo soltó un gemido por lo bajo disfrazado de un jadeo,el rubio con su mano presionaba más el miembro que se estaba colocando duro cada vez más,jugó con el borde le los bóxers y lo bajo dejando ver sin nada al otro,este simplemente cerró sus ojos fuertemente,no podía creerse nada de lo estaba pasando,sintió una lamida en su miembro su respiración era irregular y jadeaba empezó a sentir un calor que le invadió ahí y la cavidad subía y bajaba era demasiado placer ya no retenía sus gemidos que eran fuertes arqueó sus cejas levemente mientras su sonrojo opacaba el cabello del otro si comparabas colores,el rubió aumentaba el ritmo de sus lamida,bajando y subiendo una y otra vez,matt acariciaba su espalda y en una de esas fue más allá y masajeó sus glúteos levemente los apretaba,mientras respiraba en el oído del mismo.

Hasta que una luz lo cegó y sintió golpes…eran..golpes….si era un riudo,todo se puso negro para él,y una alarma sonó….un golpe en su rostró lo sacó.

_A la realidad…..fue un' __sueño'__._

No,lo podía creer,lo negaba por milésima vez en su cabeza,no eran posible….Él no podía soñarse _en esas __**circunstancias**_,Con _**ellos,NO SIMPLEMENTE NO.**_Aturdido,se levantó mirando que estaba en el suelo de su habitación al parecer se cayó de su cama,con miedo reviso más debajo de su abdomen…y sí,_ eso _pasó s_e _culpaba de estar en la adolescencia repetidas veces,tomar un baño fue su primera opción,después pensaría sobre por qué tuvo aquel extraño y mojado sueño.

_**Bien! xDDD después de exactamente tres días lo terminé lo tenía hasta la mitad y solo me faltaba termina algunas cosas.**_

_**¿qué dicen? ¿debe continuar? C: Acepto criticas con cariño. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Zomgirl out.**_


End file.
